marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 2 111
and ... Amadeus Cho and his group of Renegades witness as the Hulk defeats Doctor Strange, who had channeled the power of Zom to try and defeat the Hulk in battle. As the Hulk and his Warbound return to their make-shift arena inside Madison Square Garden, Angel insists that they go in there and stop the Hulk from forcing Earth's heroes to kill themselves. Cho, however, still holds onto the fact that the Hulk isn't a killer, and argues they need to stay back and help the innocent people caught in the crossfire of the Hulk's war. Suddenly, they hear someone approaching and Namora grabs him. It turns out to be Doctor Strange's manservant, Wong. Wong explains that he has come to try and contain the essence of Zom, which has left Strange's body following his defeat and will seek out the next most powerful vessel and try to destroy the Earth. Spotting demon fire, the Renegades and Wong race to face Zom. They find the creature in some nearby rubble and discover that it has taken possession of Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor. As Hercules and Namora hold the creature off, Amadeus uses his computer to summon their amphibi-craft and sends it crashing into Zom. Although the monster escapes, a piece of its armor breaks off. Cho plugs his computer into the broken piece and uses it to try and hack into the Starktech that Zom has possessed. When they go after Zom, Cho realises that the creature is trying to get to a SHIELD nuclear weapon hidden beneath Chelsea, one powerful enough to destroy all of New York. Zom smashes a support to escape, forcing Hercules and Namora to stay behind to prevent Greenwich Village from collapsing. Amadeus and Angel fly off to intercept Zom. As they pass over Madison Square Garden just as the Sentry comes crashing out battling the Hulk. They watch the battle and Angel thinks they should help out the Sentry, but Cho insists that they need to focus on Zom. The grab Wong and head to the hidden SHIELD bunker. By this point, Amadeus has managed to hack into Zom's armor. With his ability to control the Hulkbuster compromised, Zom decides to change tactics and possesses Amadeus. This leaves the demon vulnerable and it is easily knocked out by Angel. When Zom tries to escape into another body, Wong manages to capture it in a mystical urn. Taking control of the Hulkbuster armor, Cho goes back to Hercules and Namora and uses the armor to shore up the street so they can stop holding it up. They then go back outside after seeing a bright flash of light. They witness as the Hulk has just defeated the Sentry. Before Cho can rush into the middle of the battle there is another flash of light, and the battle is over. The Hulk has been defeated and turned back into Bruce Banner. Although Amadeus couldn't do anything to stop the Hulk, Hercules tells the boy that he is a hero for saving the city and should be proud. | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Writer1_2 = Jeff Parker | Penciler1_1 = Leonard Kirk | Inker1_1 = Leonard Kirk | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Chronology Notes This story intersects with many other stories during the World War Hulk event. As such the continuity of various characters are much more complex than usual. The affected characters are as follows: Page 1 Panels 1-2: * * Page 1 Panel 3 to Page 2: * Page 3 to 18: * Page 12 Panel 3 to Page 13: * Page 16 to 18: * Page 19-20 Panel 6, 7 and 9 to Page 22: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War Hulk